This invention relates to an apparatus for removing residue from a vulcanized hose after the final curing operation.
In the manufacture of hose having inner and outer layers of flexible polymeric material such as natural or synthetic rubber, a reinforcing section of textile fabric, fiber glass or metallic materials is woven, braided or spirally wound in a circumferentially continuous or endless manner thereabout. Thereafter such hose is vulcanized and to enhance the external appearance of the hose, it is scrubbed to remove curing media, residue or foreign particles therefrom. The hose cleaning has been substantially a hand operation or machine scrubbing in the order of a dragging action where operator assistance was necessary. The present invention provides a novel means for more economically brushing the external surface with an apparatus that is easily adjusted to different sizes or diameters and wherein the radial positions of the brushes are easily adjusted, and holds the brushes at the adjusted position and provides means to adjust to compensate for wear of the brushes.